fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Sesssion17
Donald Goldhammer (brother of ronald, goldhammer dukes son) Poppy YornJar (Tavernkeep at City's Sword Tavern/Inn) Bruno Redwood (Mayor of ShadowVale) The morning After a night of rough drinking and partying, Vizize and Tally awake still partially drunk to a rooster crowing incredibly loudly perched on-top the cart they are sleeping in. Painted dicks in the same red substance that you had all previously used to mark yourselves now ordane Vizize's armor. Which he apparently slept in. No sign of Faelith and Faen however. ----- As you(Viz) stand up to stretch and get out of the cart, there's a quiet *thunk* as something small and wooden falls off your body and hits the ground. Looking down you can see what looks to be something resembling a wax seal, but the Linework at the bottom is far too fine to be used with wax, it looks more like it would be used with ink. Also oddly enough a strong magic seems to be emanating from it, although it doesn't appear to serve any magic function. ----- (Bruno redwood) "Yooooooo, dudes. I thought I recognized that voice. What're the chances of meeting you cool cats here. You look like you partied pretty hard last night. You know we're the suppliers of all that smoke leaf that gets passed around here during the parting festival." "What're you guys up to, you don't want to be too late to the morning market or all the good stuff will be gone" * maps about the river if there is a particular destination you have in mind. * more importantly probably is information about how to survive. * lots of junk and fake items people will claim can help avoid the nasty effects of the yellow springs. ---- Meanwhile, Faelith is woken up by something hard and uncomfortable poking into her side. When she tries to shift positions she's suddenly jolted to awareness by the feeling of falling as she tumbles out of a tree naked toward the floor (dex save). Landing about 10 feet away from Faen, who is sleeping also naked atop a half eaten deer. His allosaur tied up to the tree next to him. Thankfully quickly scouting around you can see both your belongings are not too far away, mostly strewn and tossed around in the shrubs and bushes near you. ----- In the bushes about a 15 minute walk out of the main town you come out into a clearing with a bunch of make shift stalls in a very budget flea market fashion. They are spread out in a very weird pattern, like a long winding snake. You can hear the shouting of each of the street vendors and hawkers competing with each other. "Maps here, get your maps. 100% guaranteed we have over 20% of the known ruins on the river. Maps start as low as 200 gold a piece. "Protective wards and charms to keep your mind safe and protect your body from the water of the springs as you travel. Absolute necessity if you wish to enter the springs". (Nick Jordans) "Golden Nicks maps here, better than any competitors, especially those who only have 20% of the ruins mapped. We have 25% accuracy guaranteed, I stake my good name Golden Nick on it, starting maps as low as 199 gold per map". (Nick Jordans) "Hey, you bastard! I remember you from last night. You stole my fucking stamp. Give it back you wanker, I'm calling the guards". * met last night during the party and were drinking together * viz was asking about ruins that have potions of youth * nick told him about one of the rare maps that leads to Pajettos playground, the place where previous adventurers had discovered a bunch of potions of youth. * However to gain entrance you need a stamp, or pay an entrance fee. * When I took it out to show you Vizize learned of this he stole the stamp claiming he was a mighty king and could do whatever he wants before running off. * It's useless to you anyway without the map so you might as well give it back * * is willing to trade it for something else, more info about the river or other items as it's already been looted once so there might not be much there anymore. * would prefer the three stroke bell/journel if offered. Otherwise make big price. * * DONT FORGET TO LET THEM KNOW THEY CANT FLY OR WALK ON WATER OR CROSS TEH WATER IN THE YELLOW SPRINGS ANYWAY OTHER THAN BY THE BOATS. ------- wait till night As the sun sets and the twilight fades into dark you can see a green shimmering warping the air in front of you. Like an aurora the land slowly begins to shift from open field into a powerful winding river 100 feet wide. On the other side of the bank tall reed grass with blue blue flowers and dark purple stems sway gently. A thick but comforting smell of lavender is brought to you by a light breeze. The entire place feels very comforting not at all what you'd expect from the border between life and death. No sooner does the image become stable do hordes of people start rushing toward the river bank where boats are lined up across the shore. Some of the adventurer groups attacking each other to be the first to reach the boats. Before you're about to run forward instinctively, a portion of the green mist pours out from Tally like an arrow it moves toward the shoreline before solidifying in a large boat of old elven design. Oddly enough most of the adventurers that are close to where it formed don't attempt to get on it. However two Halfings dressed in matching clothes that were already close by, thinking luck was on their side attempted to board however one of the paddles moving on it's own knocks them straight into the river. Their screams immediately stop as they hit the water and their facial expressions turn blank. Creating a very eerie atmosphere. They float still for a few seconds before disappearing slowly below the water surface in a very calm and relaxed manner. They do not resurface. ---- The boat is 15-20ft long with enough space to comfortably fit 5-6 people. The wood is not carved or crafted but rather grown naturally into it's shape as is typical of elven design. A small canopy covers the far back of the boat and two oars are positioned in the middle. Although the water current seems to be flowing heavily down stream. BOAT ONLY RESPONDS TO TALLY As you make your way down stream, the river splits off into numerous pathways. The multiple other Groups that had managed to claim a boat each splitting off and choosing different paths, each searching their own fortune. You see Ronald, the guy from the Inn about 40 feet away from you make a threatening gesture by sliding his finger across his throat before heading down a path to your right. It seems as much as he hates you most people are avoiding fighting on top of the river. -Roll wisdom save to lose random memory. CARNIVAL AMUSEMENT PARK Following the directions on the map slowly in the distance you can see strange buildings, castles, old mansions, and weird winding metal paths shaped like minecart tracks that tower and twist around in the sky. As you get close eventually you see a pathway leading up to some large gates with metal turn-styles blocking the entrance in. Two humanoid figures can be seen standing near it. --- Docking your boat you follow the pathway up, now the figures come into view. Their bodies are mechanic in nature, clockwork a strange mixture of magic and engineering. Their faces are painted masks with bright red spots on their cheeks, deep red lipstick and an old decaying red wig glued into the top. --- As you try to enter they gesture for you to show your wrists, they do not speak however. * They give you 5 golden tickets with faces similar the masks they are wearing on the center. --- As you enter the first thing you see is a large sign post displaying a layout of the area. Behind that you can see a few stalls that look like they have been smashed or ransacked. The masked robots that were guarding them seen to have been deactivated. It's likely the group that ransacked this place only managed to obtain things from the buildings that were unguarded or inactive. Overgrown hedges, and rusted gates with rotting wood walls mark the boundaries but the ground is cleanly swept and litter free. The buildings that seem active have all been repaired and maintained and stand out against the drab background. Carousel RACE MINI GAME; MUSIC The coursel is a large circular building, lanterns of many different colors emebedded in the walls and roof. Mechanical clockwork horses are lined around the center in different positioning. A few of the horses have no saddles, and a few already have riders. There are four golden horses with saddles and no riders. Despite there literally being no one else here the masked clockwork robot that seems to be running the machine directs you through a big long winding path that would normally direct the queues before he'll accept you to the ride. With a clunk he raises his index finger indicating you must pay 1 ticket to proceed. After you pay he pulls out a small stamp with a carousel and stamps it on each of your wrists. -- As you take your seats you notice the other horses whirring, unnatural grinding and crunching sounds come from them as they begin to come to life. Among them a particularly swift looking white horse (1) with no rider. A heavily armored black horse with an armored rider (2), a lightly armored red horse with a rider who has a long lance (3), and two brown horses with no riders. 2 Pitfall per track. (IF A PITFALL IS HIT RIDER IS MOVED BACK 10ft (DONT PUT PITFALS 10ft APART) Always Move; moves 10 feet per round. No Diagonals. # Ram; pushes a carousel horse 5 ft (AC of 15 on horses) # Dash; Move 5ft # Attack; carousel can not move next turn (can still ram,dash,attack) (AGAINST PLAYERS AC) riders; * 1) (White unarmored with no rider) -5hit, 0AC, +5ft movement every turn after the first turn. * 2) (Black, heavily armored horse and armored rider) +0hit, +30AC) free ram every turn. * 3) (Red, rider with a lance) +15 hit, 17AC. * 4) (Brown horse, no rider) can only move 10ft per round and nothing else. * 5) (Brown horse, no rider) can only move 10ft per round and nothing else. Prize: * 1st place 10 tickets. * 2nd place, 5 tickets. * 3rd place, 2 tickets. King Of Hammer PLAY ME YOU RETARD While most of the stalls and games are broken down, probably due to the clockwork golems going inactive over time it seems the two biggest ones, the King of Hammer game and the shooting Gallery. At the King of Hammer game a VERY large masked clockwork robot wielding a large fake looking sledgehammer stands next to a large pole like structure painted in colors with numbers on the side that increase as it gets higher and a bell at the top. The clockwork robot points at the bell, at the sledge hammer and then its own giant robotic muscles, then back at you. Seemingly mocking you with it's painted grin. It lifts two fingers indicating it's 2 tickets to play. --- After you give it two tickets and it gives you a stamp with a little hammer on it. It walks over to the platform and hits the the target with a hammer. (str + 5) Prize: 7 tickets if you beat the robots score. Robot swings for every person who tries. Shooting Gallery The shooting gallery has a bunch of masked faces very similar the one the clockwork robots are wearing all lined up with balloons above their heads. 4 bows with hoses attached sit hooked to the side of the front of the stall. Upon a closer inspect you can see the bows are fake with the string arrow and bow all made from metal in. ---- The robot here has a small apron and a handkerchief in its hand it's using to wipe off the faces. As you aproach it pulls out a small fake bow and squirts at one of the faces to demonstrate as the water baloon fills up and eventually bursts. It then points to the timer in the top right corner. And then raises a single finger. -- After you pay your 1 ticket it motions for you all to get ready and the presses the button the timer. 3 attack rolls with an improvised weapon (dex bonus + proficiency with improv weapons). DC 15; Prize: 1 attack: 1 ticket back. 2 attacks: 5 tickets back. 3 attacks. 10 tickets back. Mirror Maze From the games stalls you head up by the lake in the middle, it's only a slight incline but after a few minutes of walking you're a decent distance from ground leve, sharp rocks angled below jutt out of a sheer drop off into the water. Eventually you come to the entrance of a castle, Mirrors of all shapes and sizes are hung or embedded in the walls and roof. A round clockwork robot covered in small mirrors, like a moving mechanical disco ball waits at the entrance patiently. The doors are shut and with whir he holds up 2 fingers. -Paying the two tickets and collecting the disco ball stamp he opens the door. Without even entering inside the hallways seem to stack into infinity. The inside is a veritable maze. Passing through the doorway they shut behind you. At first the pathway is steady and in a straight line. However after some time you come across a fork, and then another, and then a crossroads. (Make a wisdom saving throw) (Lowest) You find yourselves lost. The party that was just behind you two seconds ago is now gone. There's no sign of them. As you go to take a step forward you collide with a mirror. Hands pressed against it at first you wonder how you hit it. Then you realize. No reflection. (Roll initiative, mirror image only copies exactly what the player does if the player puts down its weapon and walks away the mirror image does too.) You take 16 points of damage as suddenly an exact mirror image of yourself is shunted out of the mirror next to you colliding against you pushing against a mirror. Roll against +AC with players +hit. (pull up players stats). (try let players come up with their own way out, otherwise roll and intelligence check for them, if they succeed let them pass by marking the ground) Rewards: * If the players came up with their own way out, 6 tickets. * If they succeeded on intelligence roll, +3 tickets. * If they couldn't come up with a way, and just blindly made their way through. No tickets. Pajetto Coaster SOUND EFFECTS No robot awaits you here. There's simply an empty cart with seats in front of you. GET SEATING ORDER, KEEP TRACK OF FAILURES Click... click.... click.... The cart drags itself up with effort as your feel your hands tighten on the bar and your involuntarily quickens either anticipation, fear, or both. Click ...click.... click. Looking over the edge you can't help but notice how awfully high it is. Much higher than it seemed from the ground. Click click click. Suddenly, you are full of doubts, is too late to turn back now (charisma saving throw 15). (Fail)'You start to panic, the fear takes over and you can't think properly. Disadvantage on all checks while on the roller coaster. '(pass) 'you collect yourself, it's actually pretty fun. You've never experienced something like this before. Click click click. You look around now as you approach the top and you can see the entire carnival below you. Colorful lights, the ringing and honking from the game stalls and then... whoosh. The cart jerks forwards at incredible speeds. (athletics check 12). (Fail) Snap, you're flung backwards your back hitting the hard wooden chair behind you. Taking 4 points of bludgeoning damage. The cart continues to hurtle forward before twisting at all sorts of impossible angles, looping around in circles and passing through small caves and tunnels before breaking the surface again, with each twist and turn you feel your guts wrenching. (constitution saving throw PEOPLE IN FRONT FIRST 13) Unable to hold down what food you had in your stomach you violently heave over the side (splashing back to those behind you). (constitution saving throw PEOPLE AT BACK 13 or 16 if they were thrown up on). )'fail) the projectile vomit from in front of you sprays back hitting you across your faces and covers your clothes and hair, the smell and chunkiness of it causes you to continue the vomit chain. (pass) depsite being covered in vomit, you're still enjoying the ride. Thankfully the wind caught most of it and only a few splatters hit the corner of your face. After a few more violent turns the ride finally comes to screeching halt as it pulls up at a differnt exit. A small little stand situated about 20 feet from the cart with a clockwork robot in typical attire stands behind it. It waves towards you beckong you to come over with tickets in hand. However as you go to stand up, the constant shifting in gravity and spinning has effect your balance (roll dex 14 saving throw or fall over). (for anyone who didnt pass )Seeing the looks on your faces and the disheveledness and vomit across you it does not give you any tickets (for anyone who passed 1) Even though you look a little banged up it still passes you 3 tickets. (for anyone who passed 2) While your face is a little green the look of partial excitement seems to make it happy and it gives you 5 tickets. (passed all 3) The look of sheer joy and happiness across your face it excitedly gives you 7 tickets. Haunted Mansion The house has been refitted, it's a large main room with a bunch of doors along each side and a room at the far end. The doors on the side are barred and have locks on the outside. The one at the end seems to have no key. Littered around the main room are, small rocking horses, playing blocks, giant stuffed teddybears and lots of other old and worn out toys that look like they have been here for ever. boss fight in amusement park (with large teddybears) +2 tickets on each of the bodies. A circle with a elven sized tube in the middle, magic carvings and runes around it in a type of magic you've never seen before. (seals shut if stepped inside made youth) Ferry --- Gift Shop A slightly taller clockwork robot with a painted mask face, however with a painted monocle and a tophat instead of fizzy red hair stands at a small shop. On the signboard next to him are prizes that can be redeemed with tickets. Among the various nick nacks and pointless toys at the top of the list the most expensive prizes are. 10 tickets. Random FEATHER TOKEN. Rolled when bought. 20 tickets. Sword of Mocking; -1 to hit. Once per round on the first attack you make with this weapon, if successful the sword also casts vicious mockery with a dc 12 saving throw on the enemy you attacked. If you fail your attack, the sword instead mocks the wielder. 30 tickets. Beast bag; stores 1 of any willing animals who's CR is less than 1/4 of your own. While inside the animal does not age, heal from wounds or damage take any damage from wounds. 50 tickets. Potion of Youth; Anyone who drinks this potion will appear half as old as they currently are. Increasing charisma by 1. Will not remove scars or wounds. 70 tickets. Robe of the ArchMagi; 100 tickets. Clockwork Clown Butler. --- 6 tickets; two arrows of slaying (fiend) 5 tickets; cloak of fashions. 4 tickets; Perfume of bewitching, smells like vanilla 3 tickets; A brass monkey that can be wound up and set to play its cymbals anywhere up to 1 minute later. 2 tickets; 1 litre bottle of fizzy drink that never goes flat. 1 tickets; bubble gum that never loses its flavor no matter how long you chew. graveyard minion skeletons (1hp) (+5 hit, 2d8) wraiths revenants boneclaws smashing the bell graveyard (the monsters stop coming however something that was sealed inside that seemed to be binding all the undead to this place is now released) Category:DMNOTES